loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Faerchik
Translating as "Blue Haven" this simple gnomish community relies on underground springs and volcanic vents, to sustain themselves, living off giant, blue, luminescent underground mushrooms and gathering magical glowing crystals. * Neutral Good, Small City of 9,999 people * Location: Colgaris, underground near Tornamanagra * Banner: Blue Mushroom * Modifiers: ** Corruption +1 (Bluff, Stealth)* ** Crime +0 (Sense Motive, Slight of Hand) (medium and larger folk take as penalty) ** Economy +1 (Craft, Perform, Profession) ** Law +1 (Intimidate, Diplomacy) ** Lore +0 (Diplomacy, Knowledge) ** Society +8 (Disguise, Diplomacy) (medium and larger folk take as penalty) * Qualities: Insular, Magically attuned, Small folk settlement, Supportive. * Danger: +5 * Disadvantages: * Government: Council * Notable NPCS: ** Ruler ** Someone Else A General Overview Faerchik is a large complex of tunnels and cavers, some natural and some gnome-made, that comprise a single community but can seem to an outsider like a lot of seperate ones, due to the large distances bteen areas. You can be walking down a glowing tunnel of moss, then come out into a cavern of mushroom trees, and then suddenly you are presented with a whole array of gnomish dome houses. Though the gnomes keep to themselves they do not reject outsiders who make their way to them as long as they behave themselves. Most humanoids find the community to small to function in comfortably for too long though (suffering penalties as listed in the modifiers). Finding Faerchick itself can be a hard thing as its entrance is well hidden in the snowy mountain tops and even those who know its vague location must still make a DC 20 Perception check to find it. Those who don't know where the entrance is require a DC 30. Gnomes of the Faerchik The gnomes here call themselves the Faerfaylglii which means blue hair, something all gnomes raised here get due to the blue light emanating from the giant mushrooms, turning their natural white hair bluer over time. This susceptibility is thought to come in part due to their fey heritage. Government of the Settlement ''' Detail who the ruler of the settlement is, and how their government system works if it differs from the rest of the land, and any political people in the settlement and their names and basic details. '''Places in the Settlement A list of places easily found on the map and a brief description of them. Some may have links to a more detailed Place Page. Use numbers to correlate with a map if possible: # The Castle, where the king lives #* Outsider knowledge like, 15 armed guards patrol the wall at all times, even though the king is a great warrior #* Other Places in the Settlement Places not numbered on the map, or area or districts: * The Shanties, where the poor Shants live * The Rubbly Gluv, an old historic drinking place Groups in the Settlement A list of different well known groups in the settlement like the guards, wizards, knights etc. Group One A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Group Two A brief overview of what they do and who they are and maybe a link to another page below. Customs and Practices of the Settlement (if drastically different) A more detail look at the way things are done in the land, in the following and maybe more categories. Currency and Trade What coins they use (names) and any special trading laws or systems. Laws of the Settlement Details and examples. Religion Details and examples. Sayings (subheading and in caps) Details and examples. Entertainment (subheading and in caps) Details and examples. Myths and Legends (subheading and in caps) Details and examples. Things to Buy in the Settlement * Base Limit: 4,800gp * Minor Items 4d4 (-); Medium Items 3d4 (#); Major Items 1d6 (#) * Purchase Limit: 25,500gp * Spellcasting: 8th * Specialty: ** Mushrooms ** Magical gemstones A general guide of what kind of things can be bough here and where from, but most larger settlements will have a Things to Buy page separate. Military Matters * Militia (war 1st, 5%): 499 * Trained soldiers (war 2nd, 1%): 99 * Trained commanders (war 4th, 0.25%) 24 History of the Settlement Settled several hundred years ago by colonists seeking to get closer to nature, they found this amazing underground cavern network and its magical crystals and giant mushrooms, and saw it as a sign from the god Segojan and they made this their home, keeping to the old ways of reverence of the earths bounty. Around 724qc King Lokofelm and his entire family died in the battle of Hooked Nose against the kobold king. Faerchik fell into anarchy without a royal family for a time after this and it was decided to return to the ways of a council ruling the people in stead. Recent Events in the Settlement What has happened in the last few years that is still having effects today, and events currently going on that people will most likely still be talking about. Game Rules of the Settlement Any special game options for characters from this settlement. Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Int, -1 Str (for example) Bonus Class Skill Options: All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * A Skill * Another Skill Bonus Feat Options Feats available as part of their bonus choice at the start. They may chose one from their specific region or settlement instead if they prefer. * Feat Left (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Right (prerequisites if applicable) Advanced Feat Options Feats available through special training that may not be available anywhere else. * Feat Best (prerequisites if applicable) * Feat Front (prerequisites if applicable) Special Class Options A list of archetypes etc. These should be linked to their pages. * The Impatient Archetype (class it is for) * The Late Archetype (class it is for) * The Third Wheel Archetype (class it is for) Magic Available Here Special rules on magic or a link to a page with the spells available in this country, possibly not available in others. Gnomes of Faerchik